facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Matthews
'''Eric Matthews '''is the main protagonist of ''Saw II ''and a supporting character in ''Saw III ''and ''Saw IV. ''He is a corrupt and brutal police detective. History Background Detective Eric Matthews is a corrupt police officer who is often recognized by his colleagues for his brutality, and the extreme measures he uses to complete his assignments, however Eric's hot-temper is often a problem. He previously had an affair with his partner Allison Kerry, which resulted in a divorce and caused his relationship with his son, Daniel, to crumble. Eventually, he left his job to do desk work instead of being on patrol. Test Matthews picked up his son from a police station following his arrest for shoplifting. On the way back, they began to argue, and Daniel stormed off alone. Worrying about their relationship, Eric called Daniel and left a message on his cell phone. Seconds later, his phone rang and he answered quickly, believing it to be his son, but was disheartened to hear it was a sergeant wanting him down at another crime scene. When he arrived at the scene, he was asked to identify his informant Michael Mark's corpse. Kerry pointed out a message painted on the ceiling "LOOK CLOSER DETECTIVE MATTHEWS". Jigsaw was calling Eric out, but Eric was reluctant to take the bait, and Kerry berated him for giving up on being a cop. All this prevented him from sleeping at night, but while thinking the day's events are over, he remembered the device on Michael's head bore a Wilson Steel logo. The SWAT Team, along with Eric, reached the abandoned warehouse and swiftly moved to take the weakened Jigsaw into custody. However, Jigsaw directed Matthews to a room filled with monitors, showing eight captives trapped in the Nerve Gas House, one of them being Daniel. Jigsaw told Eric the rules of his game are that he must simply sit down and talk to Jigsaw for the next two hours. If Eric complied, he would find his son in a safe and secure state. Matthews reluctantly agreed in order to buy time for the tech team to arrive and locate the house. Later, Detective Matthews discovered that the other seven captives in the Nerve Gas House were arrested by him, when he planted evidence in order to obtain their convictions. While Eric realized the danger his son was in, he lost his patience and brutally assaulted Jigsaw with his bare hands. A bloodied Jigsaw finally gave up and agreed to take him to the house. The two used an elevator to leave the factory, out of sight of the SWAT and got into a van, where Jigsaw directed him to the house. When Matthews entered it, he stumbled on the corpses of all the victims, but did not find Daniel. He searched the Bathroom, but only found the decaying remains of Adam Stanheight and Zep Hindle as well as Lawrence Gordon's severed foot and the fresh corpse of Xavier Chavez. After seeing a live-looking hand resting on the bathtub, he investigated, only to be attacked by Amanda Young wearing a pig mask. She jabbed a syringe into his leg, knocking him out. Eric later awoke, chained by his ankle to a pipe, with only a flashlight and a gun out of arms reach. He found a tape beside him, which revealed Amanda was Jigsaw's apprentice. Amanda then appeared outside the bathroom and sealed the door, leaving Eric to die. Escape Rigg's Test Abilities Personality Quotes Category:Saw Characters